


falling

by KathrynShadow



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Gay Robots, M/M, Roleplay, Safeword Use, Scene Gone Wrong, robot sex is the same as human sex, robots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/pseuds/KathrynShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X's face comes into view at last his hair ruffled and his expression dark and wild and everything in Zero crumples at that look in his eyes, his perfect leaf-green eyes with that tiny flash of red in one corner--<br/>--red--<br/>--red?</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling

Screams echo through the darkened interrogation room.

"You know that won't do you any good," a voice purrs, a blade wrapped in velvet turned into sound, dark and dangerous and soft. "Everything here is soundproof."

Zero groans, his aching body hanging limp from his bonds. He is suspended by wrists and ankles and waist, spread-eagled naked in the air, the chains he dangles from rubbing his skin raw. He is bruised and beaten, defeated, and something in him thrills at it.

(He was made to be an assassin, an animal mad with hate. That animal is long gone, but even now he yearns to be tamed--to be broken.)

"Besides," the voice says again, a wicked kind of mischief slipping into the poisoned tones, "you don't really _want_ me to stop, do you?"

Gloves keep skin from skin but he can feel X's heat and he cries out, a pathetic sound, as that heat wraps round his cock and squeezes. Squeezes harder, degree by degree, until Zero's whimpers turn from pleasure to pain.

A hiss, right in his ear. "That wasn't rhetorical, Zero."

"N-no," Zero gasps, writhing as much as he is allowed.

"No?" echoes X, dangerously.

"No, Master. Please--keep--" Zero licks his parched lips. "Keep going."

The pressure leaves. "Good boy," X whispers. His teeth scrape Zero's earlobe and the blond trembles wordlessly, whining.

When they make love... normally, they are both quiet--or as quiet as they can bear, anyway. But this is not their thin-walled barracks, this is not a quick session stolen in an empty janitor's closet. X is the only one who can hear, and he trusts X not to make fun of him when this is over.

So he bows his head, and he moans low and loud, and he takes a quiet pleasure in X's answering shudder of need. Zero only hears the faint clink of the loose chain the second before it scores him, a line of fire sharp and hard across his ribs, and he twists away and howls in surprise and pain and _more please more--_

Another lash, a diagonal across his spine. His skin breaks, fluid stinging the edges of the wound. "You're in no position to give _me_ orders," X almost snarls, and had Zero spoken aloud--? Zero doesn't even know what he's saying, apologies and pleas and gasping moaning cries--he understands "Master", he understands "X", but all other words have left his comprehension. He is rocking back and forth as an echo of his pained convulsing, his metal bonds clanging and rubbing against him and _please_ X please Master take me take m--

His hair twisted into a rope with smooth movements, wound about his throat once, twice, a leash or a noose, and X's face comes into view at last his hair ruffled and his expression dark and wild and everything in Zero crumples at that look in his eyes, his perfect leaf-green eyes with that tiny flash of red in one corner--

\--red--

\--red?

It hurts now, real pain, a sudden shuddering panic taking away all the warmth and he shivers, vision blurring, fingers shaking, and he opens his mouth and closes it and opens it and there is something, there is something that will make it all better, there is s--

"Portugal," Zero whimpers as his cheeks turn wet.

X drops the chain. His hands are quick and graceful on Zero's skin, loosing him, steadying him as his feet drop to the floor. "Zero?" X asks, voice soft and small and worried.

Zero shakes his head wordlessly, folding to the floor, his mind spinning. Interrupted subspace is... not fun. He breathes through clenched teeth, the air jagged down his throat.

"What happened?"

The blond pulls fitfully at a strand of his hair. "Maverick," he says. "Eyes went red." Not an explanation, but all he can manage right now.

X frowns, puzzled. "I wasn't--Oh!" Tiny, breathless laugh of relief and he points. "Look, Z. It was a reflection, okay?"

Zero turns, squinting. There, in the corner, the untidy lumps of their discarded armour. Looking back at his partner, shifting to the side, his scarlet plate glints in X's eyes, and something breaks.

Zero sobs--at his own stupidity, at the pain of X's marks on him, at the existence of the Maverick virus in the first place--and maybe he laughs a little too, some kind of overload, every emotion at once flooding in to make up for the shattered peace. X touches him, enfolding him, whispering to him; the brunet's fingers outlining every bruise, stroking his naked skin, kissing the edges of every bleeding mark with a love so reverent it hurts. Zero buries his face in his partner's chest, a little ashamed of his display--but no, this is X, and X won't...

"We can switch if it would help," X murmurs into Zero's dishevelled hair. "I _have_ been bad today."

Zero can't not laugh, leaning up to kiss X's lips. "Maybe later."

X smiles. "Yes, Master."


End file.
